


Cold and Wet

by missjo



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjo/pseuds/missjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow we got this week has turned me into a super big grouch so I decided to write something to make myself feel better. So now you guys get a Thommy + snow fic in... March. Because mother nature is weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold and Wet

“Stupid bloody snow,” Jimmy grumbled under his breath as he trudged through the infernal stuff. He hated being cold and wet; snow meant being both.

The wind kept tearing through his coat, which was admittedly too thin for the weather but he liked the way Thomas’s eyes darkened with lustful approval when he wore it. Thomas. Bloody Thomas, too.

The only reason Jimmy was out in this awful snow was the man walking silently beside him. They had managed to get their half days together. When Thomas had suggested they go to the pub Jimmy had enthusiastically agreed. He loved when his Thomas was made more loose and carefree by alcohol.

They had not accounted for the sudden late season snowfall.

“Quit grumbling under your breath. It were you who insisted we still go out today,” Thomas stated dryly and lit a cigarette with clumsy fingers, his hands shaking from the cold. “And we’re almost there now. No use turnin’ back.”

Jimmy’s face twisted into a disdainful pout and he burrowed as much of his face as he could into the thick scarf Thomas had given him for Christmas.

“Didn’t think it’d be so bloody cold,” he huffed and glanced over to watch Thomas’s red mouth twist into an amused smirk.

“Did ya think the snow would make it warmer?”

Jimmy bristled at the laughter he heard in Thomas’s dry tone and rolled his eyes. “Stop actin’ so superior,” he snapped and nudged him hard with his shoulder.

Thomas must’ve stepped on a bit of ice just then because the nudge from Jimmy landed him on his arse with an undignified yelp. Jimmy took in the sprawled figure of his lover and couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling up from his chest.

“M’sorry but -- you look -- _ridiculous_!” Jimmy managed between spurts of laughter when Thomas’s face screwed up into a disapproving scowl.

Thomas took hold of Jimmy’s wool sleeve and tugged him harshly so that he fell half sprawled across him. “Y’made me drop my last cigarette,” he growled.

This close Jimmy could see the flush the cold air had brought to Thomas’s usually alabaster cheeks and the way it had made his mouth unreasonably red and inviting. He abruptly stopped laughing, his body warming from the closeness of him.

“We can get more in the village,” Jimmy breathed, captivated by that mouth. He reached out to brush one gloved finger along his plump bottom lip. “But you are beautiful…” he murmured in an undertone to himself.

“Jimmy--” Thomas began in a warning tone before Jimmy cut him off by pressing his mouth firmly against his.

It wasn’t likely that anyone would be taking a stroll this far from the house with the weather being what it was, Jimmy reasoned, and he planned to take full advantage. He pressed a hand to Thomas’s icy cheek to urge his mouth open so that he could kiss him with tongue. Thomas tasted like cigarettes and the warm tea had had drank before they’d left Downton.

Jimmy moaned softly with approval when Thomas finally relaxed beneath him. He brought an arm around his waist to hold Jimmy tight against him as he curled his tongue into the cavern of Jimmy’s mouth.

Warmth pooled in Jimmy’s belly as they exchanged kisses until the cold surrounding them felt more like an abstract thought than the begrudging reality it truly was. Finally he pulled away to catch his breath and rested his forehead against Thomas’s.

He could feel Thomas’s hand trailing up the curve of his back through his coat and silently cursed the layers of clothing cold weather insisted upon. He was about to say as much when Thomas dumped a handful of snow on top of his head.

Jimmy gasped at the icy cold water dripping down his neck. All he could do was stare at Thomas with wide, disbelieving eyes. His hair was surely ruined. His _hair_ _,_ which he had spent near an _hour_ perfecting for Thomas, was ruined. He scowled at him. “What in the bloody--”

Thomas tilted his head back as he let out a roar of laughter. Jimmy sat back and glared at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Are you quite finished?” he snapped primly when Thomas’s laughter seemed to have dissipated.

“ _That_ was for my cigarette,” Thomas explained as if it were the most logical thing in the world, though his eyes were full of mirth. “And for knocking me over.”

Jimmy gaped at him in disbelief. “You- you- you-” he stuttered, teeth chattering from the cold. He took a handful of snow and smushed it onto Thomas’s face before standing. “ _That’s_ for bein’ an idiot!”

Thomas brushed the snow off and stared up at him with wide eyes. “Is it about your hair, love? Because I assure you the drowned rat look is simply _lovely_ on you.”

Jimmy grabbed another handful of snow and tossed it at him. This time Thomas was able to block it with his arm. He chuckled and looked at him from behind it as he slowly got to his feet.

“Honestly, Jimmy--”

Jimmy threw more snow at him and glared. “You’re _awful!”_

Thomas sighed his most put upon sigh and took the two long strides between them to grasp at Jimmy’s arms firmly with both hands. He gave him a placating smile. “Surely I’m not.”

Jimmy looked away from him and pouted. The snow was icy cold as it melted down the back of his neck and he shivered pitifully. Bloody snow and bloody Thomas Barrow, indeed.

“Come, you silly man,” Thomas said and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Let’s get inside somewhere we can dry off before we both catch our death.”

Jimmy huffed and glanced back over at him. “Only if you buy me a pint to make up for the state of me hair,” he replied gruffly.

Thomas rolled his eyes and took Jimmy’s hand in his. He gently tugged him along with him in the general direction of the village. “I already told ya -- the drowned rat look suits you.”  
  
Jimmy scowled but he could feel the anger leaking out of him. “Idiot,” he grumbled and nudged Thomas for good measure.

“Oi, oi! Watch it!” Thomas exclaimed.

Jimmy chuckled. He squeezed Thomas’s hand firmly as they made their way to the village and, despite the cold, he felt very warm.


End file.
